Yami Bakura Goes to Funbari: The Edited Version!
by DrakeTheDuelist
Summary: The Edited Version, and proud of it! When a practical joke, courtesy of special guest Yami Bakura, gets out of hand, Yoh discovers what Anna really means to him. Thanks to the reviewers who helped me fix this up! (you know who you are)
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: This is an SK/YGO crossover. So I posted this in both Yugioh and Shaman King. So if you notice that there is a clone fic out there similar to this one, check the author first before reporting me, because I'm posting this in Yugioh and Shaman King. I also might make a sequel involving more YGO characters if you give me a favorable opinion to the poll at the end of the fic. But it would spoil the story to ask now, so READ FIRST, then REVIEW and include your opinion to the review. (Key:  
  
* This icon refers to anything thought by characters, and will be placed around a thought like a quote. EX: *thought by character*  
  
(A/N:...) This will be my way of communicating crucial story points to the reader. After all, I'm hoping to attract readers from BOTH genres.  
  
(scenery)----- This will refer to changes in scenery in most cases. Any more information about this may spoil the story, though... The ending's THAT good!  
  
Voice: This is used to describe a voice whose speaker cannot be seen or easily identified. It's one of my signature author thingies.  
  
Yami Bakura Visits Funbari by DrakeTheDuelist  
  
summary: The Shaman King characters are confronted by Yami Bakura, leaving Yami Bakura to... er... do 'what he does best'.  
  
Rated PG-13 for mild horror and adult situations. (Mild horror? I mean this is Yami Bakura we're talking about! Though it's not too bad until chapter 4...)  
  
Style: Supernatural / Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I also don't own Shaman King. Because if I did, this is what would most likely happen...  
  
Chapter 1: "I wish..."  
  
The morning sun crossed the horizon as a giant mansion like house became illuminated. (A/N: HA, mild horror indeed! It gets nastier...)  
  
The building seemed to be of old Japanese design, with a black roof, stone white walls and gate, and a hot tub or two. On the side, there was a label near the entrance. It read (in Japanese) "EN"  
  
(A/N: That's the name of the inn in the manga. I looked it up.)  
  
Out of the doors, with the rising of the sun, a boy jogged out of the inn. The boy was thirteen, had brown hair, and wore green sweatpants, a white shirt, and distinctive orange headphones.  
  
Yoh: *Ugh, yet another morning of training. And I've gotta' run to school, and back again, TWICE! And normally, it'd take a bus to get me there on time.* "I swear that I wish Anna would just go away sometimes!" He shouted out his thoughts, not realizing that his physical abuser / fiancée was right behind him, wearing a blue beaded necklace, a red headband, a black dress, and wooden sandals. Yoh kept on running at full speed.  
  
Anna: She had her hands on her hips, and a very irritated glare on her face. *Normally, I'd yell at him, but if venting makes him able to train better, then so be it. I'll just pretend I didn't hear that so long as Yoh keeps running.*  
  
Yoh: He began to run in place, then gradually slow down and stop entirely, resting on his knees while catching his breath. He suddenly freezes up as he hears the clicking of beads approach him from behind. *Uh oh. I'll live to regret that line I just spit out...*  
  
Anna: She became very frustrated with Yoh. "YOH ASAKURA, you'll live to regret that line you just spit out!"  
  
Yoh: He froze up at hearing his fiancée's ear piercing comment. *Wow. She's not kidding about being able to read minds.* He begins to run away as fast as he can. After turning several corners, he bumped into his tremendously short friend and classmate, Manta Oyamada.  
  
Manta: When Yoh ran past, he got knocked aside, and throwing Yoh off balance as well. Both trip and land on the ground. "Back at training at the orders of Her Highness, I see..." He and Yoh both get to their feet.  
  
Yoh: "Yeah, you can say that again. I learned the hard way that you can know when you're really exhausted when you start spitting out random thoughts off the top of your head."  
  
Manta: He rubs his head and picks up his big book that he always carries around. "Oh boy, I know where this is going...."  
  
voice: "Sounds like you've got a problem with a bully." A white haired, tall boy in a white knit shirt and blue jeans responded to the two.  
  
Yoh and Manta: Both turn around to face the white haired boy.  
  
Bakura: He looked rather nervous at the time. "Uh, sorry. Hate to bust in. Nasty habit of mine." He backed away slowly.  
  
Manta: "Nah, it's okay, so long as you're not in immediate contact with Miss Drill Sergeant."  
  
Yoh: "Yeah, don't worry. I'm free to talk any time I'm not in training."  
  
Manta: He glances to Yoh after his comment. "Uh, Yoh... Aren't you in training now?"  
  
Yoh: "Oh, great, you're right!" (to Bakura) "Hey, man, it was nice to meet ya', but I've gotta' be going somewhere!" He jogs off, leaving Manta to catch up to him.  
  
Manta: He pursues Yoh, hoping not to lose him around a corner. "Yoh, wait for me!"  
  
Yoh: "Ya' know, Manta, sometimes I wouldn't be too upset if Anna just did disappeared for real."  
  
Manta: "You and me both, Yoh!" He began to catch up to Yoh.  
  
Bakura: He overheard the last comment of Yoh and Manta before they went around the corner. A look of cunningness and maliciousness crossed his face as a golden ring appeared on a string lanyard around his neck. *Hehehe... Maybe I can build up my shadow powers here by killing this innocent non-duelist. Then I can defeat Yugi with ease and take his puzzle from him and rule the world. This 'Anna' girl doesn't sound too appreciated, so nobody should care when I rid the world of her!* His voice changed to a more sinister tone as he began to snicker, commending himself for his fiendish plan.  
  
(A/N: So Bakura is in Funbari. And, I know, that the meeting between Manta and Yoh was short and unusual. Sorry, but I was in no means willing to keep going on and on and spoil the story. Additionally, my deepest apologies go to those who thought this was way too corny for Yami Bakura. Don't worry, he'll return to his evil, masochistic, homicidal self soon enough...) 


	2. A New Friend

(A/N: This is an SK/YGO crossover. So I posted this in both Yugioh and Shaman King. So if you notice that there is a clone fic out there similar to this one, check the author first before reporting me, because I'm posting this in Yugioh and Shaman King. I also might make a sequel involving more YGO characters if you give me a favorable opinion to the poll at the end of the fic. But it would spoil the story to ask now, so READ FIRST, then REVIEW and include your opinion to the review. (Key:  
  
* This icon refers to anything thought by characters, and will be placed around a thought like a quote. EX: *thought by character*  
  
(A/N:...) This will be my way of communicating crucial story points to the reader. After all, I'm hoping to attract readers from BOTH genres.  
  
(scenery)----- This will refer to changes in scenery in most cases. Any more information about this may spoil the story, though... The ending's THAT good!  
  
Voice: This is used to describe a voice whose speaker cannot be seen or easily identified. It's one of my signature author thingies.  
  
Chapter 2: A New Friend?  
  
At a table in the park, Yoh and Manta took a rest after running to Funbari Junior High once already. Yoh gasps for air as he sits on a bench. Manta sat in a chair next to him, also gasping and wiping sweat off his forehead.  
  
Yoh: "One... lap... down... one... to...go..."  
  
Manta: "I'm not sure about you, Yoh, but after following you all that ways, I feel like I could participate in a Shaman Fight!"  
  
Yoh: "Shh!" He begins to whisper to Manta as he sees Bakura out the corner of his eye sitting at another table, shuffling a deck of cards. "Non-shaman guy around. Keep the shaman thing hush-hush around 'em. People think that stuff is weird."  
  
Manta: He whispers back at Yoh. "Hey, Yoh! It's that guy from this morning!"  
  
Bakura: He stops shuffling the cards in his hands, then glances over to Yoh and Manta. He gets up off the chair he sat at, and proceeds to the table at which Manta and Yoh were leaning on. He leaned up on the table and whispered to the two with his non-evil voice. "Psst. Why are you whispering? Are you still hiding from that bully you told me about this morning?"  
  
Manta and Yoh jolted up after Bakura asks his question.  
  
Yoh: "GAA! Hey, man, could ya' not do that? You spooked me for a second!"  
  
Manta: "Spooked? You scared the daylights outta' me!"  
  
Bakura: "Reeeeealllly sorry, guys, but I just have a grudge against bullies, and I want to help out." He holds up his deck of cards and begins to shuffle. "You see, you may not believe me, but I have... uh..." He stops shuffling his cards, then places the cards on the table face down. "Please don't alienate me, but I'm... uh... a spirit controller...." He shuts his eyes unconfidently, preparing to be shunned by the two.  
  
Yoh and Manta stare at each other with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
Yoh: He stands up quickly. "You mean you're a shaman?!"  
  
Bakura: He holds up his hands. "Please, please, I only use my powers for good! Don't tell anyone! I'm just another kid!" He pauses.  
  
Manta: After an awkward silence, Manta is the first to speak. "That's it?" He glances to Yoh, then to Bakura.  
  
Yoh: "Awesome! Nice to know that I'm not alone, seeing ghosts and training myself for the Shaman Fight." (to Manta) "See? Not all shamans are like Tao Ren, causing chaos wherever they go."  
  
Bakura: He lowers his hand and sighs. "Because, like I said, I use my powers for good all the time! Oh, and I never told you my name. Sorry. I'm Bakura."  
  
Yoh: "Name's Yoh. And my friend's Manta. Nice to meet you, Bakura."  
  
Bakura: "Then you'd love to meet my ghost. He's a real pal!"  
  
Yami Bakura: He took over Bakura's body as the Millennium Ring appeared on a brown stringed necklace around Bakura's neck. Bakura's eyes became narrower, and his voice deepened. He smiled widely. "Hello. I'm Ryou. But everyone calls me Yami Bakura."  
  
Manta: He places his large book on the table and flips through it quickly. "Hmm. Yami, yami, I've heard that word before..." He flips through his book.  
  
Yoh: "Whatcha' lookin' for, Manta?" He glances down at his friend.  
  
Manta: He places his finger in the book. "Ah, here it is." (reading aloud) "Yami: 1) A spirit capable of forceful possession and casting illusions. Thought to have originated in Ancient Egypt, and whose reincarnations are present to this day. 2) The name of a pharaoh, who, according to Egyptian legend had awakened a power that created monsters that terrorized weak-willed Egyptians."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Well, I sure can't be the pharaoh... That accursed devil possesses one of my friends through the magic of the Millennium Puzzle." He shivers. "To think what that spirit has done with his powers to other of the innocent!"  
  
(A/N: You realize that Yami Bakura is lying through his teeth. This is NOT, I repeat NOT OOC for Yami Bakura. Cunning and deceit are common play for him.)  
  
Yoh: "Oh man. It must be hard to defeat a spirit with that much power on your own... I could probably never beat something like that in a Shaman Fight."  
  
Manta: "I bet you could if Anna trained you hard enough!"  
  
Yami Bakura: His voice becomes more aggressive and evil. "Hah! I've been facing Yami for three millennia, and I couldn't beat him! Not once!" He slams his fist against the table, then notices Yoh and Manta's shocked expressions. He reverts his voice back to the way he talked before. "Uh... I mean, nobody can defeat Yami. One can only watch as he carries out his EVIL plot to take over the world!" He notices that Yoh and Manta's expressions haven't changed from being stunned by his evil outburst. He clears his throat. "Ahem... Well, who is this Anna you speak of? She sounds like she's pushing you two around. I feel for you, and I think I have a way to get back at her WITHOUT her knowing that you two were behind it..."  
  
Yoh and Manta's expressions changed to wide grins.  
  
Yoh: "You can do that?"  
  
Manta nudges Yoh in the side with his elbow, as if to hint him that he was saying something 'politically incorrect' about Anna.  
  
Yoh: "Uh... I mean that... um..." He stuttered quickly. "uh... I would NEVER do something so underhanded to my fiancée!"  
  
Yami Bakura: He looked down at the deck of cards that he shuffled. "No worries. Remember Manta's book? It said that I can summon illusions. Meaning nothing I summon is harmful." He picks up the top card of the deck, and then places it on the table face up. It was Morphing Jar. The ring that Yami Bakura wore glowed yellow as the card on the table glistened, and a gray, one-eyed specter flew out of it. It hovered around above the table, astounding Yoh and Manta.  
  
Yoh: "Whoa, and that's an illusion?"  
  
Manta: "It looks so real..." The specter turned to come at Manta, then charged at him. "Creepy, too!" The spirit almost collided with Manta, but Yami Bakura pulled on the 'tail' of the specter right before it was about to bite Manta. "And totally realistic!"  
  
Yami Bakura: He innocently giggled as he shoved the spirit forcefully into the card that it came from. "I can also conjure such spirits in one's dreams. If you can get me close enough to Anna, I can cast a spell on her as she sleeps in order to make this illusion in her dreams. It'll leave her terrified for days!"  
  
Yoh and Manta grinned widely again at the offer.  
  
Yami Bakura: "Of course, I'll need help gathering as many spirits as needed for the spell. I'll need three spirits to use the magic. But being a shaman, that should be an easy task to accomplish."  
  
Yoh: "It all depends. Will the spirits survive?"  
  
Manta: "Yeah, sounds fishy to me..."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Of course, the spirits will revert back to normal as soon as the apparition disappears. Spirit safe, indeed, Yoh." He reverts back to being Bakura.  
  
Bakura: "And if there are any doubts, I use myself in these rituals all the time. I'll be one of the required ghosts." He reverts back to being Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura: "Oh, and I did a little something for you, too. Just head back home and act as if you've been there for a while... I sent some illusions to do your exercises."  
  
Yoh and Manta smile at each other.  
  
Yoh: "Cool! So when can we do this? The whole dream thing?"  
  
Yami Bakura: "Well as soon as you have the spirits, and Anna falls asleep, it can be done. I'll use myself for the stunt, and you must have a ghost to be a shaman. If you can round up another, we'll get it going tonight!"  
  
Manta: He rubs his chin. "Ooh, I know who would be more than willing to help pull a prank on Anna."  
  
Yoh and Manta: "HoroHoro!"  
  
Yoh: "Meet us at the "EN" Inn at 11:00 tonight. Anna can be a sound sleeper, and she'll definitely be asleep by then."  
  
Manta: "See ya' tonight, Yami Bakura!"  
  
Yoh and Manta head to the inn as Yami Bakura stayed at the table.  
  
Yami Bakura: *I'll make a killing, soon! Literally!*  
  
(A/N: Creeeeeepyyyyyy! Yami Bakura is going after Anna in order to gain shadow power. He even portrayed YamiYugi as the bad guy, and himself as a good guy. What's his master plan? Find out as you keep reading!) 


	3. Later That Night

(A/N: This is an SK/YGO crossover. So I posted this in both Yugioh and Shaman King. So if you notice that there is a clone fic out there similar to this one, check the author first before reporting me, because I'm posting this in Yugioh and Shaman King. Dunno whether I can do that or not, but it makes sense. I also might make a sequel with an alternate ending if you give me a favorable opinion to the poll at the end of the fic. But it would spoil the story to ask now, so READ FIRST, then REVIEW and include your opinion to the review. Do not read the reviews of others until you finish reading the story yourself. )  
  
(Key:  
  
* This icon refers to anything thought by characters, and will be placed around a thought like a quote. EX: *thought by character*  
  
(A/N:...) This will be my way of communicating crucial story points to the reader. After all, I'm hoping to attract readers from BOTH genres.  
  
(scenery)----- This will refer to changes in scenery in most cases. Any more information about this may spoil the story, though... The ending's THAT good!  
  
Voice: This is used to describe a voice whose speaker cannot be seen or easily identified. It's one of my signature author thingies.  
  
Chapter 3: Later That Night...  
  
Yoh and Manta went home after their encounter with Yami Bakura, which had overjoyed them of the thought of the perfect prank...  
  
Yoh and Manta glance through a crack in the gate to see HoroHoro sweeping up the sidewalk, and with Anna sitting on the stoop, watching like a hawk.  
  
Anna: "You missed a spot, Boardhead!"  
  
Yoh and Manta proceeded to go around back, to the back entrance of the house, remembering that Anna and HoroHoro had already met up with the illusions sent by Yami Bakura. Hoping not to be caught by the volatile Itako that Anna was, they backed away from the front entrance.  
  
Yoh: "I'm really not in the mood for an awkward entry, so let's head 'round back."  
  
Manta: "Uh, Yoh, I don't think there is a back entrance. So where're we going now?"  
  
Yoh: "To jump the fence of course!"  
  
Anna: She pops her head out the gate. (to Yoh and Manta) "Do you take me for a moron, sending illusions to do your training?"  
  
Yoh and Manta: The two freeze up at hearing Anna's piercing voice.  
  
Anna: "There's a reason I train you so heavy, Yoh, so I'd appreciate it if you not skip out of your training."  
  
Manta: "And that reason is what?!"  
  
Anna: She stares coldly at Manta. "None of your business, that's what my reason is! Now never talk back to me again, got it, Manta?"  
  
Manta: "Ugh... yes, Ma'am."  
  
Amidamaru: He appears next to Yoh, with a huge smile on his face. "Excellent, Lord Yoh, you have returned! Now Anna will let me go!"  
  
Anna: She paces out to where Yoh and Manta stood. "And now to think up some painful training for the both of you..."  
  
Manta: "WHAT! Both of us? But I'm not in any Shaman Fights!"  
  
Anna: "You're right. So Yoh should do DOUBLE what I give you to do, short stuff!"  
  
Yoh and Manta: Both boys groan loudly.  
  
(later on...)-----  
  
Later that night, around 10:45, the group was preparing for bed. Since Manta missed the bus again, and because he couldn't wait to see the prank planned by Yoh and Yami Bakura, he decided to spend the night at the inn. Yoh and HoroHoro were discussing the methods to the plan for that night while Anna was in another room.  
  
HoroHoro: "So this Yami Bakura guy can summon illusions in somebody's dreams, eh?"  
  
Manta: "But he needs volunteer spirits to conduct the spell. My guess is he'll try to use the ghosts' energy to use his magic and infiltrate dreams."  
  
Yoh: "So we need you to ask Korori if we can get her to help us out."  
  
HoroHoro: "Sounds appealing. What sort of illusion are we planning here? Where Anna and I go on a date?" He giggles at the thought.  
  
Yoh: "Dunno, but it's sure not that! Yami Bakura said something about a card game. So since that's his specialty, we'll go with what works."  
  
Amidamaru: He appears at Yoh's side, with his arms folded. (sternly) "Are you planning to terrorize Lady Anna with magic? That's obnoxious and immature! I'm telling Anna immediately!"  
  
HoroHoro, Manta and Yoh: (whispering forcefully) "NO, YOU WON'T"  
  
Yoh: "Aw, c'mon Amidamaru, wer'e just messin' with her."  
  
Amidamaru: "Well does this Yami Bakura also know that? You met him on the street, for pity's sake! You cannot be certain that his word is truthful!"  
  
Manta: "I don't think he can harm anyone with illusions."  
  
Amidamaru: "Well, you can rest assured that I will..."  
  
Yoh: "You'll volunteer? That's great, cause Yami Bakura is using himself, Korori is helping, and you make the third and final ghost needed."  
  
Amidamaru: "You didn't let me finish! I was going to say that I wasn't going to help with this ridiculous plot! Find another ghost. Or better yet, leave Lady Anna alone!"  
  
Yoh: "Amidamaru, you worry too much. I would've known whether he was lying or not because I would've felt nervousness in him. But I didn't. Bakura's just a kid who appoints himself to use his powers against bullies."  
  
Manta: "And he didn't seem like the popular kind, so his story checks out as far as we can tell."  
  
Yoh: He folds his hands and gets on his knees, begging. "Pleeeease! Pretty please, Amidamaru! I promise to do ALL Anna's punishment training if she catches me! ALL of it! C'mon, weren't you young and mischievous once?"  
  
Amidamaru: He thinks. "Hmm. I've been around for six hundred years, so maybe..." He giggles. "Although there was this one time I played a joke on Mosuke with a broken sword, holding the broken ends to my front and back, making it look like I got stabbed..." He pauses.  
  
(A/N: Probably never happened, but bear with me. It's for the story.)  
  
Manta: He looks at his watch. "10:55, Amidamaru. This guy's coming at 11:00, isn't he? So if you wanna' jump on the gravy train, now's your time Amidamaru."  
  
Amidamaru: He throws his arms behind his head. "Oh alright! I'm not quite sure what this 'gravy train' that Lord Manta speaks of is, but I will assist where I can, Lord Yoh. But promise me that nobody gets hurt, okay?"  
  
Yoh: "Cross my heart and hope to be somebody's guardian ghost in 500 years!"  
  
HoroHoro: "Uh... Amidamaru... Could you do me a favor too?" He points to himself frantically.  
  
Amidamaru and Yoh: They turn to face HoroHoro.  
  
HoroHoro: (weakly) "Could we freak out Pirika like this tomorrow night, because Anna isn't the only one working to death..."  
  
Yoh: "We'll see, HoroHoro. We'll see!"  
  
Manta: (mocking Anna) He stands on the table, in front of HoroHoro, then he waves his finger at HoroHoro strictly. "We sure will, HoroHoro! So run a million laps around the inn by tomorrow morning, or no food for you!"  
  
Yoh, HoroHoro, and Manta bust up laughing.  
  
Amidamaru: He rubs his chin with his finger. "I don't see what's so funny- " His eyes shoot open. "Ooooh, I get it now!" He joins the boys in their laughter.  
  
Anna: She slides open the door to the room the boys were in, now while wearing a white bathrobe, but no longer wearing her red bandana. "What's so funny in here?"  
  
HoroHoro: "...uh..."  
  
Manta: "...um..."  
  
Yoh: "Just teaching Amidamaru how laugh." He waves.  
  
Anna: A glance of disbelief crosses her face as she turns to Amidamaru. "You're a lousy laugher, Amidamaru. I wanna' hear five thousand giggles first thing tomorrow, or you can't go to school with Yoh AT ALL NEXT WEEK!"  
  
Amidamaru: His snickering stopped and he cleared his throat. "Ahem. Yes, Lady Anna." He bows toward Anna.  
  
Anna: "Good to hear. Take a lesson in obedience from Amidamaru, boys." She leaves the room.  
  
(outside the inn)-----  
  
Later, about fifteen minutes to be precise, Yoh, Manta and HoroHoro were stmding outside the inn as Yami Bakura approached.  
  
Manta: As Yami Bakura arrived, fully in possession of Bakura, Manta looked at his watch, then up at Yami Bakura. "You're ten minutes late."  
  
Yami Bakura: (doing a Gandalf impression, while pretending to smoke a pipe) "A good wizard is never late. Nor is he early; he comes precisely when he means to!" He waves his finger and holds his back like an old man.  
  
(A/N: Lord of the Rings line; something else I don't own.)  
  
Yami Bakura: After a blank stare from everyone, he finally spoke up again. "Never mind. You three have to read more. But seriously, I couldn't have the victim- uh, I mean...uh...forget it, I do mean victim, wake up while I'm in the middle of my spell. Had to make sure that Little Anna was asleep." He holds up a spirit flame, with a face resembling his own face. "I have one spirit. I assume two of you also have spirits."  
  
(A/N: Yami Bakura definitely does not do this in Yugioh, but he has to make it look like he's a shaman. He's about to pull a fast one pretty soon, so get ready.)  
  
Yoh and HoroHoro both hold up Amidamaru and Kokori respectively, and both in spirit flame mode.  
  
Yami Bakura: "Excellent! We can begin right here and now!"  
  
(A/N: That's the end of chapter 3. Keep reading, as the (very short) story continues. Also, slight warning that some scenes in the following chapters may be underrated for a PG-13 fic. But most of that stuff got edited out.) 


	4. In The Dream

(A/N: This is an SK/YGO crossover. So I posted this in both Yugioh and Shaman King. So if you notice that there is a clone fic out there similar to this one, check the author first before reporting me, because I'm posting this in Yugioh and Shaman King. I also might make a sequel involving more YGO characters if you give me a favorable opinion to the poll at the end of the fic. But it would spoil the story to ask now, so READ FIRST, then REVIEW and include your opinion to the review. (Key:  
  
* This icon refers to anything thought by characters, and will be placed around a thought like a quote. EX: *thought by character*  
  
(A/N:...) This will be my way of communicating crucial story points to the reader. After all, I'm hoping to attract readers from BOTH genres.  
  
(scenery)----- This will refer to changes in scenery in most cases. Any more information about this may spoil the story, though... The ending's THAT good!  
  
Voice: This is used to describe a voice whose speaker cannot be seen or easily identified. It's one of my signature author thingies.  
  
(A/N: Some of the following scenes may be underrated for a PG-13 fic, but most of it got edited out, so enjoy and be warned...)  
  
Chapter 4: In the Dream  
  
The four (Yami Bakura, HoroHoro, Yoh and Manta) are seated around the dining room table inside the inn. Yami Bakura holds his deck of cards with him, and he shuffles them thouroughly. He then pulls the top card off, then places it face down on the table.  
  
HoroHoro: He spoke with a whisper. "Hey, getting impatient here! When do we spook Anna already?!"  
  
Yami Bakura: "Patience! It's a virtue." He slid the card he drew to the center of the table, where all could see it. "Okay, shamans, take out your spirit flames." He holds up his hand as the Bakura-faced flame spirit was shoved into the card in the center of the table. "Yoh and HoroHoro, take out your spirits and integrate them into the card on the table."  
  
Yoh and HoroHoro hold out their hands as their spirits appeared in spirit flame mode. The two simultaneously placed their spirits into the card in the center.  
  
Yoh: "Okay, time to work some illusionary mojo. What now?"  
  
Yami Bakura: "While the victim is asleep, someone must place the card as close to Anna as possible. The closer the power is, the more realistic the illusion will appear to Anna in her dream. However, the person who relocates the card close to Anna will be caught in the same nightmare." He glances in Yoh's direction. "And it must be Yoh to move the card."  
  
Yoh: "Meaning what? Why me?"  
  
Yami Bakura: "Because she seems to be YOUR girlfriend, and meaning that I will teach you the basics about how a dream works. Once in it, you are at the mercy of Anna's mind. So if she envisions you running fifty laps around the world, you'll run fifty laps around the world."  
  
Yoh: *Uh-oh...That doesn't sound good.*  
  
Yami Bakura: "It's all based on what her subconscious is feeling at the time. Also, virtually no logic applies to dreams at all. Only what Anna truly feels will manifest. Well, except for the card I'll summon to her mind. Heheheh..."  
  
Yoh: "Well, I trust you not to send your ghoulie after me. What's it called again?"  
  
Yami Bakura: "Dark Necrofear. It's one of my favorites." He holds up the card, showing a blue, gothic demon, wearing metallic armor and carrying a wooden doll. He hands the card to Yoh.  
  
Yoh: "Let the fun begin!" He snickered lightly and left the room, sliding the door shut after him.  
  
HoroHoro: After Yoh leaves, HoroHoro begins to ask Yami Bakura a question. "Hey, Yami Bakura, can we watch the dream, too?"  
  
Yami Bakura: His tone changes from helpful and kind to sinister and malevolent. "Ha! I don't care anymore, and thanks to you all, I will kill Anna! And you two and Yoh will all join her in the Shadow Realm!" The Millenium Ring glows bright yellow, and HoroHoro and Manta fall to the ground lifelessly.  
  
(A/N: This is where Yami Bakura's OOC-ness ends. He's evil now. And just in time to wreak havoc.)  
  
Yoh: Not noticing that HoroHoro and Manta were no longer conscious, and that Yami Bakura revealed his true self, he crept into Anna's room. Anna slept in the white bathrobe that she wore when she almost overheard the prank plan of Yoh's and Yami Bakura's. *Hehehe. Think about THIS before you give me extra training, why don't ya!* He crept closer to Anna, who was still sleeping motionlessly, except her breathing. He put the card that Yami Bakura gave to him under Anna's pillow. Then, before Yoh could even remove his hand from beneath Anna's pillow, he instantly fell asleep.  
  
(Inside Anna's Dream)-----  
  
(A/N: More like author's warning; watch out. All the rules of how things are supposed to be are thrown out the window from this point on, until the dream ends. Much OOC-ness on Anna's part, but bear with me and keep reading...)  
  
Yoh stood in the living room in his standard attire: green jeans, wooden sandals, and a white, unbuttoned shirt. The first thing he noticed was Anna, kneeling at the table, eating rice. Almost immediately after Yoh noticed her, she put down her chopsticks and rung a small bell which was on the table.  
  
Yoh: *Hmm. Was that little bell there before?* He glances around. *It's just the inn. Is this really what Anna is thinking about when she dreams? Must be pretty boring dreams!*  
  
Suddenly, at hearing the bell, Manta walked into the room from seemingly nowhere. He was dressed like a butler, and carried a platter with a cup of tea and an ornately painted Japanese teapot. He placed the platter on the table.  
  
Manta: "Here's your tea, Miss Anna." He poured tea from the teapot into the teacup, then soon after vanished into thin air.  
  
Yoh: *Yep, that's exactly what Anna would dream about. Better not tell Manta...* He continues to stand motionless and soundless until he feels himself fall flat on his face, bowing to Anna. *Yep, exactly like what she dreams of. I'm now on my face, bowing down to her, still being her servant. Well, I'd better not jinx it by saying I'm not training.*  
  
Anna turns to face Yoh. She walks over to where Yoh is kneeling at her feet, to a point where Yoh can make out the silhouette of Anna, stretching across the floor as he glances down, across the floor.  
  
Yoh: *Uh-oh. What'll I do?! Well, when in doubt of what Anna wants, it never hurts to suck up.* "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
Anna: She stretches down, helping Yoh to his feet. (with a giggle) "Well, you can get off the ground, silly. It must be cold and dirty."  
  
Yoh: He dusts himself off after Anna helps him up to his feet. He stares at the blissful and perky stare on Anna's face.  
  
Anna: "Really, honey. If the floor's dirty, I'll get HoroHoro or Manta to clean it up." She dusts off Yoh's shirt. "Anything for you, Yoh."  
  
Yoh: He puts a hand on Anna's shoulder, trying to hold her back. "It's okay, Anna. I got it." *Okay, what to do. Well, around Anna, when in doubt, train REALLY hard. 'Cause I'll probably have to anyway.* He points behind him with his thumb. "Well, I've gotta' get training."  
  
Anna: She lowers Yoh's hand. "Forget it, Yoh... Don't exhaust yourself..." The look on Anna's face grew even more relaxed than before. "Just stay here..." She leans toward Yoh, wraps her arms around Yoh's neck, and kisses him on the lips.  
  
(A/N: BLEECH!)  
  
Yoh: (still being kissed by Anna) *Eeew, a kiss from a girl! ...Hey wait, this isn't so bad really. Not as awkward as I thought. In fact... it feels pretty good!*  
  
(A/N: DOUBLE BLEECH!)  
  
Anna: She leaned away from Yoh, gradually ending the kiss between the two. (softly) "Just like our wedding night, eh Yoh?"  
  
Yoh: A look of shock crosses his face. *Wedding night?! Okay, time to put two and two together. Lets see...* He stares off into space. *Anna said she'd marry me after I became the Shaman King, but if I lost the tournament, I would've died, so I'd either be dead or...* (lightly whispering) "I'm Shaman King... I did it."  
  
Anna: An immature grin crossed her face at hearing Yoh's revelation of the situation. (giggling) (A/N: Censored! Sorry, but it's a low rated fic compared to what I wanted her to say.)  
  
Yoh: *Okay, that was more than I needed to know...* He and Anna hug each other, each placing their chin on each other's shoulder. *But what was it that Yami Bakura said? About Anna's subconscious direction...somethin' or other. Whatever he meant, I think it means that Anna really means all of this. She's not crazy in her dream, just she won't admit how he feels. And she says that guys have problems expressing themselves... But more to the point, she really likes me!* He grins widely, then blinks.  
  
The daytime of outside turned into night, and the room that Anna and Yoh stood in changed to Anna's bedroom. The clothes the two were wearing changed into their bathrobes as well. All this change occurred as Yoh blinked.  
  
Yoh: *That's why Anna works me to death, I guess. She wants me to survive and be Shaman King. But she doesn't want me getting hurt. Aww, that's real sweet of her. Hmm, but I can't help thinking I'm forgetting something...*  
  
Anna: She releases her arms from around Yoh's waist and prances to her bed, jumping on it. She glances at Yoh with (yet another...) a perky giggle. "Come here, Yoh. Wanna' tuck me in?"  
  
Yoh: After pondering the situation, he care-freely shrugged his shoulders when he heard Anna's request. *Oh well. Probably just my imagination.* He runs to Anna's bedside, jumping on the bed and landing on his side, next to Anna. He and Anna snicker uncontrollably.  
  
The two snuggle closer and closer to each other until they touched again, at which point the two embraced another intimate kiss.  
  
Yoh: *This is a GREAT dream, and I never want it to end! ...Uh-oh, I think I remember what I forgot...* He jerked himself away from Anna and off her bed, rolling onto the floor and landing hard on his back.  
  
Anna: She looked over the edge of the bed, finding Yoh lying with his back on the ground, with a look of horror on his face as he looked up at the ceiling. "Sweetie, what is it?"  
  
Yoh saw it. Yami Bakura's monster, the Dark Necrofear, was scaling the ceiling, carrying a broken wooden doll and a sword, which the demon easily unsheathed. Yoh tried to warn Anna about the thing on the ceiling, but all he could do was stutter and point to the ceiling.  
  
Anna: Her joyful grin finally faded off her face and she closed her eyes, thinking Yoh was afraid of getting too close to her. "Oh Yoh, I see."  
  
Yoh: He continued to point and stutter as the ceiling-climbing demon put an overhand grab onto the sword.  
  
Anna: "After all this...you don't feel... about me... the same way... I feel about you,...Yoh..." A tear fell from her face. As soon as the tear splashed on the ground, the creeping monster took action, driving the sword blade first through the back of the unsuspecting Shaman Queen...  
  
Yoh could hear the steel blade sink through Anna's body as a look of painful despair appeared on Anna's face.  
  
Yoh: He jumped to his feet, only to see much of the sword sticking out of Anna's back. The sword had been driven through her heart. Yoh's first instinct, naturally, was to pull the sword out of Anna and turn her over. His heart sunk to see a bloody hole in Anna's chest, and a 'why, Yoh?' expression on Anna's face. Yoh continued stuttering, but began speaking slowly. "I-I-...Anna, I didn't realize-...I didn't mean what I said when I wished you'd go away... It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Tears rolled down Yoh's cheeks as he gripped Anna's hand tightly. Anna gripped back weakly for a second, but as soon as that one instant expired, Anna's grip fell totally limp, and her stare was blankly directed at the ceiling. Yoh busted into tears, burying his face into the bed of his recently deceased fiancee.  
  
(the dream ended)-----  
  
Yoh awoke that morning at Anna's bedside, jerking up and pulling his hand out from under Anna's pillow with surprising ease.  
  
Yoh: *Phew, what a nightmare! That was probably worse on me than on Anna! At least it's over, now...* He climbs to his feet, rubbing his eyes. He drops the card to the ground weakly, then continues to rub his eyes. He sees Anna's covers bunched over her head. *Oh well, after a nightmare like that, I'd cover myself with sheets, too!*  
  
Yoh ripped the sheets off Anna's bed to find, to his horror, a wooden doll in Anna's place. It was Anna's size, it had blonde hair, and wore a red bandanna and a black dress. The right side of the doll's face had been smashed in.  
  
Yoh: "What the...! How could this happen?! He glanced down at the card he threw to the ground. Picking it up, he stared into the card with equal horror as he felt when he discovered Anna's condition.  
  
(A/N: Before I continue, make it a point to remember what a Dark Necrofear card really looks like. For those of you who haven't seen one / don't own one / are coming here as a SK fanfic reader, Necrofear holds a busted doll in it's hands, as stated before in the fic... Now that you know that fact, you may now hopefully respect the horror scene to come. Muahahahaha!)  
  
In the picture, the doll that Dark Necrofear usually carries has been replaced by the art of it carrying a dead blonde girl, wearing a black dress and a red bandanna...  
  
(end of story)-----  
  
(A/N: Well there it is! Sorry for being heartless, but Anna got on my nerves from day 1, and I planned this fic for a while. Don't like it? Then take the poll in the next chapter: from which storyline should Anna's rescuer come from? Yugioh, Shaman King, or, some other reasonable anime. Send in those R&R's if you want a sequel!) 


	5. The Fate Of Anna

Chapter 5: The Fate of Anna  
  
Yoh saw the image on the card that he placed under Anna's pillow. It depicted the beast that killed Anna in his dream. He backed away from Anna's bed, where his fiancée lay mutated into a string puppet. He slowly stepped back, until he felt himself bump into something. Or someone!  
  
Yami Bakura: "I take it that you didn't want Anna to die. What pathetic compassion you mortals have for one another!"  
  
Yoh: He immediately turned around at hearing the voice of the evil shaman whose spell claimed his precious fiancée. "You! You liar! You weren't a 'prankster', like you said! You're nothing but a lowly, creepy, deceptive murderer!" He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.  
  
Yami Bakura: "Mind your tongue, Mortal. Unless you wish to join your (mockingly) 'precious Anna' on my terms." He snickered with a vile tone.  
  
Yoh: He thought of Amidamaru's sword, Harusame. "I'll cut you open, Demon!" He ran past Yami Bakura, and he ran through the open door. Running through the hall at full speed, he got to his own bedroom, where a cloth-wrapped stick stood up, leaning against the wall of his room. He picked up the wrapped weapon, throwing the cloth off it to reveal his guardian ghost's signature weapon, Harusame. He tears the sheath off the sword quickly. *I have no idea what magic he's using, but I doubt it matters if I can kill him first.*  
  
Yoh paces slowly through the house, peeking in every room, looking for Yami Bakura. All the time, he was making his way to Anna's bedroom. He slid the door open, with his sword at the ready. Immediately, without even looking, he shouted into the room. "Yami Bakura, I'm coming for you!" He noticed that the room was empty. Not even the wooden string puppet that was Anna had been left behind. "Aw, gimme' a break and stay in one place, why don't ya'?!" He leaves the room immediately, carrying Harusame with him. He paces through the corridors of the house, coming at last to the kitchen. He looked down on the floor of the kitchen to find the wooden Anna doll relocated to the kitchen floor. Yami Bakura: "Almost breaks your heart, doesn't it Yoh?" He begins to utter an evil cackle.  
  
Yoh: He turns around quickly to see Yami Bakura behind him. Without saying a word or skipping a beat, he charges headlong, preparing to decapitate Yami Bakura with Harusame.  
  
Yami Bakura: "Hmph. Undisciplined baby." He ducks under the slash.  
  
Yoh: "TAKE THIS!" He raises Harusame above his head, preparing to come down with all his force.  
  
Yami Bakura: He quickly steps to the side, dodging the blow. He darts behind Yoh too quick for Yoh to attack. He then proceeds to taunt Yoh. "Hehehe... Are you going to attack me again?"  
  
Yoh: "You bet..." He raises Harusame high, and then he chops down, with his eyes closed, to avoid looking at Yami Bakura's face, as it would hopefully split in two.  
  
Yami Bakura: He dodged the shot yet again, and Yoh's sword slash kept on going and going until...  
  
Yoh: He chopped past Yami Bakura and smashed the Anna-shaped wooden doll that still lay on the ground. The wooden doll was turned to splinters that flew everywhere. His eyes shot open as he saw what he had done. "NO! ANNA!" He fell to his knees at where the wooden doll of Anna had been shattered... by HIS hands. He ran his fingers through the pile of large splinters, and got several of the splinters stuck on him. After shaking his hands up and down with frustration, he pulled most of the larger splinters out of his hands.  
  
Yami Bakura: Now behind Yoh again, he saw Yoh bent down over the busted wooden doll that had once been Anna. (Cynically) "Congratulations, Yoh. I think you got your wish when you said you wished that Anna would disappear, didn't you?" He cackled loudly as his Dark Necrofear monster appeared behind him.  
  
(A/N: And you thought DEAD was dead. Silly fanfic readers. Worry not, though. Yami Bakura will get what's coming to him as soon as I figure out what should happen to him, if anything. Suggestions still ARE open via R&R, but polling for a possible sequel is over. (Obviously; you're reading the sequel, aren't you?) Just messin' with ya' all; I was gonna' make a sequel anyway...) 


	6. Shadow Magic Spell

Chapter 6: Shadow Magic Spell  
  
Yoh is leaning over a pile of broken wood that used to be Anna. He struggles to pull Harusame out of the broken doll that he imbedded it into. Yami Bakura taunts Yoh from behind him again, but this time, Dark Necrofear stood behind Yami Bakura.  
  
Yoh: "You'll... pay for this!"  
  
Yami Bakura: He cackles. "What did I do? What must I pay for? I was only doing as much as you let me do. It was YOU who let me cast that spell on Anna. And it was YOU who had just chopped Anna apart."  
  
Yoh: "SHUT UP AND DIE!" He shot up and jumped toward Yami Bakura. He swung Harusame at Yami Bakura as hard as he could.  
  
Yami Bakura's Dark Necrofear monster's eyes shot open, releasing from them a bright, pink beam, throwing Yoh in mid jump back into the relative area of the kitchen, back first into the stove. The stove's burners lit up and began to engulf the stove.  
  
Yoh: He jumped to his feet again, backing away from the burning stove. "What kind of illusion was that?!"  
  
Yami Bakura: "Hehehehehe. Thanks to the combined power of my Millennium Ring, as well as your spirits, Korori and Amidamaru, as well as the spirit of my weaker and easily controllable half, this Dark Necrofear seen behind me is now more than an illusion, yes, much more now." He pointed behind himself with his thumb, at the Dark Necrofear. He then pulls a deck of cards out of his back pocket. "And with these cards, I'll be able to kill you off, too. You can join your friends Manta and HoroHoro in the Shadow Realm!"  
  
Yoh: "No, Manta, HoroHoro... Answer me! What'd you do to 'em?"  
  
Yami Bakura: "Nothing nearly as gruesome as what I'm about to do to you, Yoh!" He holds up a card that he pulled from his deck, then glances at it. "Aha, this Double Spell Magic card will put you in your place by duplicating the spell that was placed on Anna onto you." He begins to cackle deeply.  
  
(A/N: Need I say it? I don't own the Yugioh trading card game, including the aforementioned Dark Necrofear and Double Spell. Hence my pen name, DrakeTheDUELIST, not DrakeTheOWNER!)  
  
Yoh: *Is that so, huh? 'Cause that gives me an idea...* He looks back at the stove in the kitchen, now covered in flames.  
  
Yami Bakura's Dark Necrofear monster rematerializes behind Yoh and picks him up by his shirt collar.  
  
Yoh: He kicks and panics as the Dark Necrofear lifts him of the ground by his shirt.  
  
Yami Bakura: He approaches with the Double Spell card in his hand and a grin on his face. "Soon, you'll join your precious Anna and company in the Shadow Realm." He steps closer and closer to Yoh.  
  
(A/N: All you Yoh fans out there, watch this!)  
  
Yoh: While kicking and screaming, he manages to slip Harusame under his shirt. *Yes! Now come here... Closer...closer...a little more and...* "Take this, Shockwave Buddha-Giri Endgame Technique!" (A/N: Shockwave Buddha-Giri is Amidamaru's 'special attack', for lack of a better word. It sounds so much better than 'Celestial Slash' anyway.) He swings his sword forward, slashing through his shirt and the Dark Necrofear together.  
  
The Dark Necrofear, with a gaping gash crossing its face and torso, disappears, uttering a shriek of pain. Then instantaneously, in the same attack, Yoh launches a Shockwave Buddha-Giri at Yami Bakura, landing head on and throwing him against the opposite wall. Yami Bakura bounces off the opposite wall and lands on his face. The card he held drifted down at his side.  
  
Yami Bakura: He struggles to his feet to see Yoh still standing, and not having turned into a wooden doll like Anna had. "What?! How'd you do that?! You weren't integrated into your guardian ghost when you attacked me, so how did you use your guardian ghost's attack?"  
  
Yoh: He extends Harusame out to point towards Yami Bakura. "Simple. Amidamaru was in Dark Necrofear, as you said. So if I chopped it open, I'd release Amidamaru's spirit. And from there, all it took was a lightning- speed integration with Amidamaru to unleash his attack on you."  
  
Yami Bakura: He snarls. *Stupid shaman powers!* He backs up against the wall.  
  
Yoh: He walks towards Yami Bakura slowly until something on the floor near Yami Bakura catches his eye. He stops approaching and lowers Harusame.  
  
Yami Bakura: "What, you're not going to finish me off?"  
  
Yoh: He grins and points to the ground. "Nah! I don't have to because it looks like you have more pressing matters to attend to."  
  
Yami Bakura: He looks down at his feet in morbid horror. "No, the Double Spell is still active! But that means..."  
  
Yoh: "It means that the same spell you put Anna in is gonna' catch you too! It's over!" He points at Yami Bakura with Harusame.  
  
Yami Bakura: Unable to move, he stares down at the card at his feet. He then shoots a fiendish glare in Yoh's direction. "I'll get you one day, Yoh Asakura! Just you wait! You haven't seen the last of meeeeee..." His body glows with a bright white light as his body reshapes itself into a tall, wooden doll. It collapses to the floor.  
  
Yoh: He approaches the wooden doll that Yami Bakura had been turned into. "And now to get rid of your power once and for all." He picks up the doll by its shirt and carried it back over to the stove, which was covered in flames now. He prepared to lift the doll up, but he felt a jerking motion from the doll.  
  
Yami Bakura: Despite being turned into a wooden doll, it (yes, IT would be more appropriate at this point) raised its head. It pulled back with its arm. "I'm not done without a fight!" It talked by moving its mouth like a living ventriloquist dummy. "I'll take you AND this building with me!" The doll stood up.  
  
Yoh: "Not if I can help it you won't!" He raised Harusame up again with his left hand, and with one motion, decapitated the wooden doll. The doll's head fell into the fire as the body of the doll fell limp. Yoh lifted the motionless doll body over his head and threw it onto the fire. He watched with exhaustion as the hair of the detached head of the doll smoldered. The wooden doll turned to ash seconds later as Yoh watched on, satisfied and grinning. "Told... you... punk... Nobody hurts Anna... while I'm around..." He leaned on Harusame until he fell to the ground, totally exhausted. The fire on the stove still burned. But the Millennium Ring still withstood the fire, and disappeared after Yoh passed out.  
  
(A/N: Yami Bakura's decorating Yoh's new fireplace with his ashes, and with the vanishing of the Millennium Ring, presumably, all Yami Bakura's spells have ended! Happy ending for everybody! Stay tuned for the epilog. And remember, until next time, DrakeTheDuelist DOES NOT own Shaman King or Yugioh!) 


	7. Wake Up, Yoh!

Epilog: Wake Up, Yoh!  
  
By DrakeTheDuelist (who still has yet to come into ownership of either Shaman King or Yugioh!)  
  
Last time, Yoh had reversed the spell that Yami Bakura placed on Anna back on to its caster. And with Yami Bakura now a doll, Yoh chucked him into the out-of-control stove fire in his kitchen. Soon after, Yoh lost consciousness. While the fire was still going, mind you...  
  
(Yoh's room, in the inn)-----  
  
(A.N: No, no, no, the inn didn't get burnt down! Don't have a clever excuse why, but I'm too tired to think of one! But, for the sake of argument, let's just say Korori used her freezing powers on the stove after being released from Dark Necrofear.)  
  
Yoh was sleeping on his bed, while Anna, HoroHoro, and Manta were shaking Yoh as violently as they could, trying to wake him up. Anna and HoroHoro were on the left side of Yoh's bed, and Manta, as short as he was, was only able to shake Yoh by being at the foot of his bed and trying to yank on Yoh's feet. Amidamaru hung overhead, observing as the three attempted to awaken his shaman master.  
  
Amidamaru: "Lord Yoh, wake up!"  
  
Manta: Exhausted, he released Yoh's feet and leaned on the foot of Yoh's bed. "Aw, who're we kidding, Yoh's out like a log! Nothing'll be able to wake him at this rate."  
  
Anna: "Not if I have anything to say about it." She pulls on Yoh's arm, trying to yank him out of bed. To no avail, of course, as Yoh continued to sleep soundlessly. "Get up, Yoh Asakura!"  
  
Amidamaru: He stares down at Yoh and gasps in shock. "Lord Yoh isn't breathing!"  
  
Anna: A look of worry briefly crossed her face, and then she immediately shoved HoroHoro away. "Stand back, I'm gonna' give him mouth-to-mouth."  
  
HoroHoro: He blushed brightly. "Really? Where's the line start?"  
  
Anna: She immediately punched HoroHoro in the nose. HoroHoro was sent flying into the opposite wall. "I'll give you foot-to-face if you say that again! Now Manta, wash out HoroHoro's mouth with laundry detergent!"  
  
Manta: "WHAT?!"  
  
Anna: She glared down at Manta. "Today, Shrimp!"  
  
Manta: "Uh, yes, Ma'am." He slowly back stepped out of the room.  
  
Anna: *Boys...* She leaned over Yoh's bed, kneeling right over Yoh's face. She held Yoh's head back against the mattress. She opened both her mouth and Yoh's mouth. Holding Yoh's head back, she leaned towards Yoh. She touched his mouth with his lips and began to attempt to resuscitate Yoh.  
  
Yoh: Regaining consciousness, he kissed Anna as she was touching his face in the perfect position.  
  
Anna: At realizing Yoh had regained consciousness, she quickly withdrew, standing up and wiping off her mouth with her arm and spitted out repeatedly. "Yoh Asakura, did you just pull what I thought you pulled?!"  
  
Yoh: He grinned and giggled as his eyes shot open and he leaned up quickly, getting out of bed. When he stood up fully, Anna approached him and slapped Yoh across the face, sending him flying backwards, back onto his bed.  
  
Manta: Back at the doorway, where he stood, he saw Anna stand up quickly. *Yoh, if you just did what I thought you did... you're the bravest guy I know!*  
  
Anna: She shoots a glare back at Manta "Weren't you going to get that detergent, Wimp?"  
  
Manta: He ran off out the door, with Anna in hot pursuit.  
  
Anna: She ducked out the door and yelled down the hall at Manta. "And get some of that detergent for me, too!"  
  
Manta: (from down the hall) "Yes, Ma'am!"  
  
Anna re-enters and glances around the room. HoroHoro was sprawled out in a heap next to the wall, Amidamaru had vanished, probably scared off by Anna, and Yoh was sitting up on his bed again, rubbing his right cheek while groaning.  
  
Yoh: "Owww... So what's the detergent for? Did HoroHoro stick his foot in his mouth again?"  
  
Anna: She glanced down the hall to make sure that Manta had left then paced over to Yoh's bed. "It's for getting Manta to go away." She sat down next to Yoh on his bed.  
  
Anna and Yoh both turned to face each other. They approached each other, got closer, closer, and... SMACK! Anna slapped Yoh across his left cheek.  
  
Yoh: "OWWW! What was that for?" He rubbed his now sore left cheek.  
  
Anna: She waved her finger at him. "That's for entering my dream, turning it into a nightmare, letting that Yami Bakura creep turn me into a wooden doll, then smashing me into pieces with Harusame!"  
  
Yoh: *Oh boy, busted big time...* He continued to rub his sore cheek until Anna lowered his hand.  
  
Anna: "And this..." She leaned up to Yoh. "...is for saving me..." She and Yoh kiss each other on the lips, and Anna slowly withdrew herself away from Yoh.  
  
The two came close to each other again, closing their eyes and leaning on each other while kissing extensively until the two heard a shrill yell and their eyes shot open.  
  
Manta: (Coming from the kitchen) "JEEZ, WHO BLEW UP THE OVEN?!"  
  
Yoh: He withdraws from Anna. "Uh, I'm in trouble, aren't I?"  
  
Anna: "Forget it, Yoh. The warranty was still good on that oven. I can't replace you..." She pulls Yoh close to herself again. Anna wraps her arms around Yoh's waist. Yoh pets Anna's hair back and the two kiss each other on the lips again.  
  
(in the kitchen)-----  
  
Manta: He was rummaging through the ruins and burnt remains of both the oven and, unbeknownst to him, of Yami Bakura. Suddenly, something deep in the oven caught his eye. *Huh? Something's in the oven. Something really shiny...* He opened the oven door as it fell off. After stepping out of the way of the falling door, he glanced back in the oven to see a dusty object. He pulled it out of the oven and dusted it off. It was the Millennium Ring. *Hmm. This thing looks familiar... I think I've seen it before, but where?* He holds up the ring to his face and scrutinized it. *Aw, who cares?* He throws the ring like a Frisbee into the garbage can nearby. The ring glistens faintly one last time before falling into the trashcan.  
  
Yami Bakura: (form inside the Millennium Ring) "Muahahahahahahah!"  
  
(A/N: So everybody's alive and well. Even Yami Bakura, if you got that last part. Ya' know, with the ring talking and all. Yugioh fans know just how tough it is to kill Yami Bakura for real. In my opinion, Yami Malik came the CLOSEST so far, but it's like Yami Bakura's always got one last trick to resort to... But anyway, there's the finished fic at last! Hope you like it, and I would like to send out special thanks to Ice-Queen-Anna- Asakura and Malik-Sama for their patience and input for this masterpiece. Well, that's getting a little full of myself, but you get the idea. And, of course, you know the drill by now; DrakeTheDuelist does not own Shaman King or Yugioh!) 


End file.
